


Could Get Used To This

by Kayim



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Lucy isn't sure how she feels about this person who seems to have commandeered her.





	Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of: Killjoys, Lucy, She wasn't sure at first whether she liked having Johnny on board

He’s not the person she expected on board, and she definitely doesn’t like the way he plays his music so loud. He insists on doing things to her circuits that he’s not supposed to, and he never stops talking. Even when she threatens to remove all the oxygen.

She doesn’t do it though.

He shouldn’t be climbing under the console like that, but he’s not hurting her. His hands are gentle, and she thinks that if she were human, it would be a caress. He likes to slide his hand along the wall when he walks around, and it feels… nice. 

She still threatens him, but she’s surprised to notice that she doesn’t mean it. She likes the way he talks to her, and sometimes she says things that sound like threats just so she can make him laugh and talk to her more.

When the woman appears, she feels something deep in her CPU that she can’t identify, but she doesn’t like it when Johnny talks to her instead. She stops talking to him, and doesn’t even threaten him with oxygen deprivation, and she doesn’t understand why.

“You jealous of her, Lucy?” he asks when he’s wrist deep in her comm system. “You’ve barely said a word since she came on board.”

She doesn’t reply, and not just because Johnny has his fingers twisted around her vocal commands. 

“You’re still my best girl,” he tells her, and she thinks that if she was human, she might blush. “She might be able to kick my ass from here to next week, but you’re something special.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” she replies, and she decides that she’s going to keep him, even if she gets the woman as well. She could get used to the company.


End file.
